Final Arc
by Floral White
Summary: Pertarungan memperebutkan gelar Hokage antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Lalu siapakah yang mendapatkan gelar tersebut.? Dan alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke ingin menajdi hokage/OOC, humor FAILED/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Final Arc by Floral White**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo's, alur juga amburadul dan kecepatan dan segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya**

** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**A/N: sebenarnya saya mau bikin lebih ke humor/parody tapi pas pengetikannya susah sekali bikin dengan genre itu. Jadi, hasilnya mmebingungkan seperti ini. typo'snya juga masih banyak. jadi kalau mau dikasih flame juga saya terima. **

* * *

.

Haruno Sakura, _iryo-nin_ muda Konoha menguap bosan, pasalnya sudah dari lima jam yang lalu ia menemani dua rekan satu timnya yang tengah bertarung satu sama lain. Di sisi lain, pasukan aliansi _shinobi_ sudah mulai bergegas untuk kembali ke desa masing-masing. Perang memang telah usai, dengan kemenangan berada di pihak aliansi _shinobi_. Tidak lupa juga, keberhasilan mereka ini karena adanya bantuan dari para _hokage ET_ dan juga dari Uchiha Madara dan yang paling fenomenal adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir _peach_ alaminya, doa yang selalu ia panjatkan akhirnya terkabul. Tim tujuh telah kembali dan mereka akan kembali berkumpul seperti dulu lagi di Konoha.

.

"Menyerah, _Dobe_?!" sinis Sasuke setelah berhasil meninju perut Naruto hingga terpental beberapa meter.

Naruto terbatuk, dengan jempolnya ia mengusap _liquid_ merah di sudut bibirnya. "Tidak akan, Teme! Karena yang akan menjadi _hokage_ adalah aku!" seru Naruto dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Serangan-serangan kembali dilakukan oleh kedua belah pihak, ini adalah pertarungan akhir mereka yang merupakan lanjutan pertempuran mereka di lembah kematian waktu Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu memang bisa mengemban tugas sebagai _hokage_," kata Sasuke. Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya, tetapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik karena _chakra _yang dimilikinya sudah sangat menipis. Bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa memikirkan rencana lain. Dengan mengeluarkan _chakra_ yang tersisa, Sasuke bersiap melakukan serangan terakhir.

_Chidori Nagashi_

Naruto yang melihat tangan kanan Sasuke yang telah dialiri listrik, menyiapkan _jutsu_ terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan dari _chakra-_nya yang tersisa.

_Oodama Rashengan_

Dengan sisa tenaga mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto berlari menuju arah masing-masing. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka membenturkan _jutsu_ masing-masing ke arah lawannya.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung teringat kejadian waktu di atap rumah sakit Konoha. Sama seperti waktu itu, Sakura berlari mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka, karena ia tahu jika mereka berdua terkena serangan masing-masing akan berakibat fatal bagi tubuh mereka.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" teriak Sakura masih berlari menuju medan pertempuran eksklusif tersebut.

Mengabaikan teriakan Sakura, dua kandidat _hokage_ itu terus melanjutkan serangan mereka.

"_Chidori_!"

"_Rashengan_!_"_

"_Shannaroo_!"

Sasuke dan Naruto terpental ke arah yang berlawanan. Bukan karena serangan masing-masing tetapi itu akibat pukulan maut Sakura.

"Kalian tidak mendengarku, _sih_," gumam Sakura _innocent_.

Satu-satunya perempuan paling cantik di tim tujuh itu berjalan ke arah rekannya yang tengah terkapar akibat pukulan sayangnya. Sakura berjalan ke arah Naruto yang memang jaraknya paling dekat dengan dirinya.

"Apa masih mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang.

Naruto mencoba bangkit, tetapi gagal karena dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

Sakura menyipitkan mata, lalu berlutut di samping Naruto dan mnegalirkan _chakra_-nya."Sepertinya, dua tulang rusuk seblah kanan dan satu sebelah kiri agak bergeser dari tempatnya," jelas Sakura.

'Sakura-_chan_ sekarang sudah seperti nenek Tsunade' Naruto membatin.

Setelah keadaan Naruto agak pulih, Sakura menghentikan penyaluran _chakra-_nya. Dirinya juga belum stabil akibat peperangan dan tugasnya sebagai ninja medis yang tentu saja menguras banyak _chakra_ untuk menyembuhkan para _shinobi_ yang terluka.

"_Arigato_, Sakura-_chan._"

.

Sasuke memandang langit biru yang dihiasi awan tipis. Setelah mendapat tinju maut Sakura, tubuh Sasuke sudah tidak bisabergerak lagi. Pada dasarnya _chakra_ yang dimilikinya memang sudah pada batasnya, dia terlalu memaksakan diri mengeluarkan _chidori nagashi_ yang memang memerlukan _chakra_ yang cukup besar. Tetapi bukan hanya dirinya yang terkapar pasrah, _rival_ abadinya juga bernasib sama seperti dirinya.

Sesekali mantan _nuke-nin_ itu melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah diobati oleh Sakura. Tersirat sebuah emosi dalam _onyx_-nya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti melihat mereka, tetapi yang pasti sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa hidup setelah sekian lama. Ia akan kembali ke Konoha, pulang ke rumahnya, bersama sahabat, rekan satu timnya yang telah lama ia tinggalkan yang jauh di sudut hatinya mereka sudah seperti keluarga baginya.

Kembali ia menatap langit, _onyx _kelamnya ia sembunyikan di balik kelopak matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke membuka matanya dan mencoba untuk bergerak. Tapi itu sulit sekali, tubuhnya benar-benar kaku. Ia sudah kehabisan _chakra_ ditambah lagi hantaman keras yang bersumber dari tangan mungil gadis _pink_ barusan membuat beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Entah latihan seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura sampai mempunyai tenaga monster seperti itu.

'Naruto pasti sudah sering meraskan tinjunya' batin Sasuke.

.

Sakura memapah Naruto menuju Sasuke yang berbaring terlentang, terbersit rasa bersalah pada mereka berdua atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tetapi kalau ia tidak menghentikannya, bisa-bisa luka mereka akan lebih parah dari ini. Biarlah mereka berdua sekali-kali merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang Sakura.

.

"Tidak bisa bergerak, heh?" ejek Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus, mulanya ia ingin membalas perkataan Naruto. Tetapi tangan mungil yang tengah mengalirkan _chakra_ di atas dadanya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

Sakura terus menyalurkan energinya, memperbaiki susunan tulang yang agak 'kacau' akibat perbuatannya.

Naruto tergelak melihat Sasuke yang tengah menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, di tambah lagi Sakura ikut tersenyum geli.

"Diam, _Dobe_!"

Naruto masih saja tertawa, sampai –

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi yang baru muncul lengkap dengan buku _hentai-_nya yang terlihat usang akibat peperangan.

"Tentu saja belum, _sensei_! kami harus membuktikan siapa yang lebih layak menjadi hokege berikutnya," ujar Naruto semangat.

"Itu tidak perlu dibuktikan, _baka_! akulah yang lebih pantas menjadi _hokage_ ketimbang maniak ramen bodoh sepertimu," kata Sasuke tidak kalah semangatnya dengan nada sinis.

Naruto memelototi Sasuke, tentu saja ia tidak terima dengan perkataan saingannya.

"Kalian ini," gumam Sakura. Ia sudah selesai dengan sesi penyembuhan Sasuke, walaupun belum pulih sepenuhnya. Dengan perlahan, Sakura membantu Sasuke duduk.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik topengnya, ia bukannya sedang menikmati bacaannya. Tetapi karena melihat tiga murid yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak-anaknya sendiri bisa berkumpul kembali.

"_Sensei_, apa hasil keputusannya?" tanya Sakura mengabaikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang kembali bertarung, dalam artian perang kata-kata.

Kakashi menutup bukunya, lalu menyimpannya di dalam saku. Bergantian ia melihat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah 'melepas rindu' setelah sekian lama terpisah, lalu tatapannya beralih ke arah Sakura. "Mereka memutuskan untuk—"

Ucapan Kakashi terputus.

"Aku yang akan menjadi _hokage_, brengsek!" geram Naruto.

"Kerjamu tidak becus!" balas Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri bisa apa, _Teme_?!"

"Yang pasti, jauh seribu kali lebih baik darimu, _Dobe_!"

Sakura yang sudah jengah dengan kegiatan mereka, mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan.

Lalu

BRAKKK…KREKKK…

Terdengar suara pohon tumbang dan patah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menghentikan acara mereka, 'menyeramkan' batin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

"Heh?!"

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura seolah tidak percaya apa yang baru saja disampaikan Kakashi. Khusus untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, dua pemuda itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa _shisou_ lagi mabuk?" gumam Sakura sambil mengusap dagunya bingung dan kaget. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikiran _godaime hokage _itu.

"Baiklah, tiga puluh menit lagi kita akan bergerak pulang," kata Kakashi yang langsung menghilang menyisakan gumpalan asap meninggalkan tiga muridnya yang tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"_Untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi hokage berikutnya, akan ditentukan oleh masyarakat Konoha sendiri dengan memberikan suaranya kepada salah satu kandidat calon hokage. Siapa yang mendapat suara paling banyak, maka dialah yang akan menjadi hokage."_

Awalnya mereka bertiga bisa menerima keputusan ini, tetapi yang membuat mereka kaget adalah kata-kata Kakashi berikutnya.

"_Selain kalian_ _berdua (Sasuke dan Naruto), dewan juga memutuskan satu kandidat sebagai calon hokage atas saran dari nona Tsunade sendiri, yaitu Haruno Sakura akan ikut ambil bagian sebagai kandidat dalam pemilihan tersebut."_

Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura bingung dan kaget. Begitu juga dengan dua rekannya. Mereka harus meminta penjelasan Tsunade secepatnya.

.

.

"Jadi, _shisou_ melakukan ini hanya untuk taruhan?" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Mei Terumi bertaruh Sasuke yang akan menjadi hokage, Raikage memilih Naruto begitu juga dengan Gaara. Begitu juga dengan _kage_ lainnya, mereka sudah ada jagoan masing-masing, — jeda sejenak untuk meneguk sake — karena aku tidak punya jagoan dan tidak menyukai mereka — melirik Naruto dan Sasuke — jadi, aku mengusulkan untuk mencalonkanmu sebagai kandidat. Dan tentu saja aku bertaruh untukmu," jelas Tsunade dengan wajah merah karena terlalu banyak minum.

"Ckk!"

'Apa mereka semua tengah mabuk ketika menyetujui pencalonanku sebagai salah satu kandidat _hokage_' batin Sakura miris.

Mana mau Sakura menjadi _hokage_, berpikir tentang hal itu saja _ogah_. Tiap hari harus berurusan dengan dokumen-dokumen yang saking banyaknya bisa melebihi tinggi dirinya yang hanya 161 _cm_. Sakura yang awalnya _down_, menjadi sumringah ketika otak cerdasnya mulai bekerja. Dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu, para penduduk Konoha pasti akan memilih antara Naruto ataupun Sasuke untuk menjadi _hokage_, bukanlah dirinya. itu sudah bisa ia pastikan.

'_Shisou_ pasti akan kalah banyak' batin Sakura semangat. "_Shisou_ selalu kalah kalau soal taruhan," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak peperangan berakhir. Konoha tengah membangun kembali rumah-rumah, bangunan dan fasilitas umum yang rusak akibat perang. Naruto disambut gembira oleh para penduduk Konoha dan menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan Konoha. begitu juga dengan Sasuke, siapa yang menyangka ternyata ia diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh masyarakat setelah kebenaran di balik pembantaian klan Uchiha tersebar luas.

Dan sudah tiga hari para _shinobi _dan _kunoichi_ yang menjadi relawan perang kembali ke rumah masing-masing, begitu juga dengan ketiga kandidat _hokage_ ini. Mereka tengah berada di _training field_ tempat biasa tim tujuh latihan.

Sasuke dan Naruto _sparring_ seperti biasa, sedangkan Sakura yang telah istirahat bersama Sai menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Hei jelek, menurutmu Naruto atau Sasuke-_kun_ yang akan menjadi _hokage_?" tanya Sai memperhatikan pertarungan dua pemuda yang tengah terkapar akibat kehabisan tenaga.

Sakura mendesah, "aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke-_kun_ ingin menjadi _hokage_. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya," jawab Sakura tidak nyambung.

"Kalau kau pribadi, siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya Sai lagi mengabaikan jawaban tidak nyambung Sakura sebelumnya.

Sakura menerawang, ia tersenyum mengingat waktu tim tujuh memperkenalkan diri. Bagaimana semangatnya Naruto menceritakan cita-citanya yang ingin mnejadi _hokage_ agar bisa diakui oleh penduduk desa.

"Menjadi _hokage_ adalah impian Naruto," kata Sakura.

Sai tersenyum seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini matanya juga ikut tersenyum. Perasaan asing hinggap pada dirinya beberapa hari ini, emosi yang telah lama mati kini mulai kembali bertunas. Menjadi bagian dari tim tujuh mengembalikan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dari dirinya.

.

.

Hari pemilihan _hokage_ akan di adakan besok pagi di beberapa titik yang telah ditentukan. Semua persiapannya telah selesai. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Tetapi tidak dengan Tsunade, ia memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Berpuluh botol _sake_ berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Aku pasti kalah dan akan rugi besar," gumam Tsunade.

Sizune dan Tonton hanya diam melihat Tsunade, mereka menjaga jarak untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Tidak hanya Tsunade yang tengah meradang karena taruhannya yang bisa dipastikan 99,1234567% akan kalah. Hampir seluruh warga Konoha pun tengah bingung dan pusing tentang pemilihan _hokage_ besok pagi. Pasalnya, mereka tidak tahu harus memberikan suara mereka pada siapa. Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan yang kemampuannya menjaga desa tidak perlu diragukan lagi, apalagi dengan _kyuubi_ yang ada dalam dirinya dan tentu saja sudah dapat dikendalikan. Uchiha Sasuke, mantan _nuke-nin_ yang berbalik memihak Konoha dan mempunyai andil besar dalam peperangan kamarin yang kemampuan dan kejeniusannya sudah terkenal ke seluruh penjuru negara. Dan kandidat yang terakhir, Haruno Sakura. Abaikan gadis _pink_ ini, ia tidak pernah berniat menjadi _hokage_. Bisa dibilang gadis itu telah mengundurkan diri secara tersirat, ketika diumumkan siapa kandidat calon _hokage_, Sakura menyuruh semua warga desa untuk memilih antara Sasuke dan Naruto dan mengabaikan dirinya karena ia menjadi calon untuk pelengkap saja — karena taruhan konyol Tsunade lebih tepatnya.

.

.

Sakura melangkah menyusur jalan-jalan yang nampak sudah mulai agak lengang, cahaya rembulan agak meredup terhalangi oleh awan yang melintas. Waktu memang menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan udara dingin menerpa kulitnya yang tidak tertutupi. Senyum geli tersungging di bibir tipisnya, ia sangat penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi _hokage_ besok. Dan sejujurnya, Sakura masih tidak percaya Sasuke bersaing dengan Naruto untuk gelar tersebut. Mungkin memang banyak hal yang telah terjadi, seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sakura—"

Suara khas seseorang membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik melihat anak ayam yang sudah pulang ke kandangnya.

"Darimana, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung melihat Sasuke yang terlihat lusuh dan kotor, sebagian rambutnya juga lepek mengikuti gravitasi.

"_Sparring_," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya di samping Sasuke. "Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menjawab ambigu, "hn," seperti biasa.

Sakura tidak lagi bertanya, ia terlalu lelah karena pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Apalagi dari pagi ia tidak pernah istirahat karena memang pasien sedang banyak-banyaknya.

Ketika sampai di persimpangan, Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke—"

"Rumahku," potong Sasuke.

"Eh!"

Mengabikan Sakura yang tengah bingungm Sasuke langsung menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya menuju mansion Uchiha. Mereka melompat melewati atap-atap rumah agar lebih cepat sampai dan tentu saja tudak perlu memutar jalan, yeah bisa dibilang jalan pintas.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu besar dengan ornamen lambang Uchiha, tanpa sadar ia masih memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura yang nampak masih kebingungan.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri, lakukan apa saja sampai aku selesai," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengerang, dia juga ingin membersihkan diri setelah seharian ini berada di rumah sakit. Tetapi Sasuke malah menyeretnya ke rumahnya. "Aku juga ingin mandi dan istirahat, kenapa malah membawaku kesini," kesalnya.

"Ikut aku," kata Sasuke datar.

Sasuke memberikan handuk dan sebuah kimono pada Sakura dan menyuruhnya mandi di kamar sebelahnya. Ia sendiri memasuki kamar mandinya dan mulai menyalakan _shower_.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke menemui Sakura yang tengah berbaring malas di ruang tengah, tempat biasanya keluarganya berkumpul — dulu.

"Kenapa membawaku kesini, ini sudah larut dan aku ingin istirahat Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura mengubah posisinya sambil duduk. Sesekali tangan kananya menutup mulutnya yang kadang-kadang mangap —menguap.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terlihat manis dengan kimono _turquise_ bermotif bunga sakura yang dikenaknnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," katanya datar.

Sakura menghadap Sasuke, "tapi tidak perlu menyeretku ke sini. Ini sudah sangat larut dan aku lelah karena habis lembur. Belum lagi besok harus bangun pagi dan masih ada laporan yang belum kuselesai—"(disini sakura berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas).

"Diamlah Sakura!" potong Sasuke. Mata kelamnya menatap Sakura tegas, ingin menunjukkan kalau dia tidak suka dibantah.

Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya, virdiannya menatap balik _onyx_ Sasuke yang terlihat tengah mengintimidasinya. Tetapi ia bukanlah gadis dua belas tahun itu lagi, yang langsung takluk hanya dengan tatapan Uchiha di depannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicaran?" sinis Sakura. "Otak dan mataku sudah terlalu lelah, perlu diistirahatkan. Dan sejak kapan kau terobsesi dengan kimono seperti ini," lanjut Sakura menunjuk kimono yang dipakainya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, percuma saja. Gadis di depannya ini telah berubah menjadi sangat keras kepala dan lebih menyebalkan saat mereka masih _genin_.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," katanya datar memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sakura lalu menyender di bantalan sofa.

Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Apa?"

"Kau pribadi lebih memilih aku atau Naruto yang menjadi _hokage_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Naruto," jawab Sakura sedikit emosi. "Kalau kau hanya menaykan hal yang tidak penting, besok juga bisa, kan?" kesal Sakura.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "kau hanya tinggal menjawab saja, " geram Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih _Dobe_?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Sasuke, lagian kenapa kau ingin menjadi _hokage_, padahal dulu kau selalu saja mengejek impian Naruto?' tanya balik Sakura.

Sasuke memtutar matanya imajinatif, "aku sudah bilang, banyak hal yang terjadi, Sakura."

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, setiap kali Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura pasti terdengar berbeda. Lebih lembut dan legit.

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan itu, Sasuke," cibir Sakura.

Mengabaikan perkataan Sakura, Sasuke kembali fokus pada tujuan awalnya.

"Menurutmu Naruto yang lebih layak menjadi _hokage_?"  
"Ya."

"Si _Dobe_ lebih baik dariku?"  
"Tentu saja."

"Apa warga desa sudah mengakuinya?"  
"Tentu saja."

"Apa dia benar-benar bisa melindungi Konoha?"  
"Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

" Apa si _Dobe_ bisa dipercaya mendapat gelar itu?"  
"Tentu saja."

"Apa dia benar-beanr sudah melampauiku?"  
"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Apa kau yakin?"  
"Tentu."

"Benarkah?"  
"Tentu saja, " kesal Sakura dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang berulang-ulang.

"Bulan depan kita menikah."  
"Ya, tentu. Eh—"

Sasuke menyeringai puas, "sudah larut. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok pagi," ujar Sasuke seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura yang masih terbengong. Gadis itu mengikuti Sasuke tanpa protes, ia berjalan seperti zombi karena terlalu _shock_.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya, menyuruh gadis itu berbaring dan menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi mereka berdua.

'_Genjutsu_ ini kuat sekali' Sakura membantin.

.

.

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya yang masih terpejam rapat, tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak nyaman. Ditambah lagi rasa hangat menyelimutinya, dan wangi maskulin membuatnya ingin kembali ke alam mimpi.

Tapi tunggu, wangi maskulin. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah mempunyai parfum seperti ini. Dengan enggan, Sakura memaksa dirinya dari kenyaman yang asing ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, saat membuka matanya, virdiannya disambut oleh sepasang _onyx_ yang mengalihkan dunia mimpinya. Dan ingatan tentang tadi malam perlahan menyeruak dipikirannya, membuat wajah putihnya dihiasi blur kemerahan. Dan melihat posisi mereka, dengan tangan Sasuke yang melilit pinggangnya membuat telinganya ikut memerah.

"B-Bagaiman—"

"Kau harus membiasakan diri," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat wajah sampai telinga Sakura yang warnanya sudah melebihi warna rambutnya. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup singkat kening Sakura, dan tanpa berbicara lagi ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Jadi yang tadi malam itu bukan _genjutsu_," gumam Sakura.

.

.

Pemilihan calon _hokage_ berjalan selancar jalan tol bebas hambatan, dan setiap warga Konoha sudah memberikan hak pilihnya. Sekitar jam enam sore nanti, pemenangnya akan langsung diumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya.

Untuk menunggu hasil perhitungan, tiga kandidat _hokage_ ini tengah menikmati waktu mereka di sungai Nakano.

"Kenapa kau menerima lamaran Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_," tuntut Naruto. "Lebih banyak yang lebih baik dan keren daripada si _Teme_," lanjut Naruto.

"Dia tidak pernah mela—"

Dengan cepat Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. "Walaupun begitu, Sakura hanya mencintaiku," ujar Sasuke sangat percaya diri.

Sakura menggeram kesal, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke seang sekali memotong perkataannya.

Sakura hanya cemberut melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang kembali berdebat. Mulai dari soal pernikahannya dengan Sasuke sampai hal-hal sepele seperti warna celana dalam yang dipakai.

.

.

Seluruh warga Konoha datang beramai-ramai ke gedung _hokage_. Mereka ingin menyambut siapa _hokage_ berikutnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang merupakan kandidat duduk berdampingan di pojokan, mereka tengah berdebat menegnai pernikahan yang diputuskan sepihak oleh Sasuke. Naruto dan Iruka-_sensei_ tengah berdoa khusyuk.

Setelah memberikan beberapa sambutan, Tsunade mengambil sebuah gulungan yang berisi nama calon yang akan menggantikan posisinya. Dengan tangan ahak gemetar, Tsunade melakukan beberapa segel tangan untuk membuka jutsunya dan setelah itu muncul sebuah nama yang tertulis rapi dengan tinta hitam.

Tsunade kehilangan kata-katanya, ia menitikkan air mata di depan seluruh warga desa. Hal yang yang menjadi pantangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, dia tidak benar percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa, apa ini mimpi?

Sepuluh menit sudah Tsunade terdiam, semua orang tengah menantikan siapa _hokage_ berikutnya.

"Yang menjadi _hokage_ berikutnya adalah—" Tsunade mengambil nafas panjang.

Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Tsunade, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menghentikan perdebatan mereka sesaat. Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi karena menahan nafas terlalu lama, dan terpaksa ia mengeluarkannya melalui mulut dan juga bagian belakangnya yang menimbulkan bau menyengat.

"Ah~ lega," gumam Naruto tidak menyadari beberapa orang yang berada disampingnya telah pingsan.

.

"Kita sambut _hokage_ baru Konoha—" Tsunade memejamkan mata sejenak, berharap ini bukanlah mimpi. Sekali lagi ia melihat nama yang terukir indah di gulungan tersebut.

"— Haruno Sakura," teriaknya lantang.

.

Selama sepuluh detik, suasana hening— benar-benar hening.

Semua orang benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dan detik berikutnya suara gemuruh sorak terdengar membahana sampai ke gunung _Myoboku_. Membuat beberapa katak yang tengah mengincar mangsanya menjadi sala sasaran, bukannya mendapat serangga malah kerikil yang masuk ke tenggorokan.

Sakura yang mendengar namanya disebut nampak seperti mayat hidup, pandangannya kosong dan otaknya tidak bekerja. Ia merasa semua sarafnya lumpuh total, gadis itu tidak mempercayai ini. apa ia dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_ lagi. Keadaannya tidak berbeda dengan Sasuke maupun Naruto. Naruto yang menghampiri dua rekannya dipojokan berniat untuk memberikan selamat pad Sakura malah mendapat pemandangan tragis.

Dengan bercucuran air mata dan pandangan kosong, Sakura bersandar lemas di dada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau jadi _hokage,_ aku tidak ingin seperti _shisou_, aku tidak ingin menjadi pemabuk dan berdada besar. aku tidak ingin, tidak, tidak, tidak…" gumam Sakura terus menerus. Sakura benar-benar terguncang akan hal ini.

Sasuke memandang prihatin calon istrinya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Walaupun mereka berdua sangat _shock_ dengan hasil ini, karena ia dan Naruto sama-sama kalah oleh gadis _pink _yang jelas-jelas tidak ingin menjadi _hokage _ini.

Naruto ikut bersandar disamping Sasuke, matanya menerawang.

"Apa Sakura-_chan_ akan baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto. Sejujurnya ia sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Sakura. tetapi ia juga kecewa dengan hasil ini.

"Hn, aku akan mengurusnya," jawab Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengusap pipi Sakura dengan ibunya jarinya.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum, "_Teme_, sebenarnya kenapa kau ingin menjadi _hokage_, sih?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, ini sudah ditanyakan padanya lebih dari seribu kali. "Karena aku tidak ingin kalah Sakura," katanya jujur.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, pikiran Uchiha itu memang rumit.

"Kita berdua masih _genin_, _Dobe_. Sedangkan Sakura sudah _chuunin_."

Naruto masih tidak mengerti, "apa hubungannya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "masa istriku sudah _chuunin_ dan bahkan sekarang menjadi _hokage_ sedangkan aku masih _genin_. Bisa- bisa Madara bangkit untuk kedua kalinya karena sudah menghancurkan harga diri _clan_ Uchiha," kesal Sasuke. Raut muka yang biasanya datar kini dihiasi blur _pink_ katena menahan kesal dan malu. Sayang, Sakura sudah pingsan. Gadis itu tidak bisa mendengar hal langka yang dikatakan Sasuke. Uchiha memang memiliki harga diri yang cukup tinggi.

Tawa Naruto meledak, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Yeah, seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, banyak hal yang telah terjadi. "Tapi, pertarungan kita belum selesai, Sasuke."

"Hn"

.

Tsunade tidak berhenti menangis di ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkannya, Sizune dan Tonton menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Nona tua itu terlalu senang, siapa yang menyangka kalau ia menang taruhan sebanyak ini. biasanya ia selalu kalah dalam taruhan , tetapi untuk kali ini dia berhasil menang.

"Sakura _hokage _berikutnya," ujarnya tidak percaya. "Aku akan memebri kabar ini secepatnya kepada para _kage_," seringainya.

"Akhirnya, nona Tsunade bisa menang taruhan,"gumam Sizune ikut senag dengan kemenangan Tsunade.

.

.

**OWARI **

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

===Dua hari sebelum pemilihan _hokage_ dilaksanakan===

Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di sebuah kedai. Kedai tersebut sangat ramai karena hari ini adalah hai libur untuk mempersiapkan pemilihan _hokage_ dua hari lagi.

"Aku bingung mau pilih Naruto atau Sasuke, " gumam Chouji di sela makannya.

"Aku juga begitu," tanggap Ino. "Naruto tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Sasuke-_kun_ juga sudah sangat berjasa dalam peperanga kemarin. Menurutku mereka berdua sama-sama pantas menyandang gelar itu," lanjut Ino.

"Kalau memilih salah satu diantara mereka, rasanya tidak adil," ujar Chouji yang sudah menghabiskan setengah santapannya hanya dalam sua menit.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, pemalas," tanya Ino pada pemuda berkuncir di depannya.

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru sambil mengunyah tempuranya.

"Kau pilih siapa?" kali ini Chouji yang bertanya.

Shikamaru menjawab malas, "Sakura — jeda untuk memasukkan udang dalam mulutnya.  
"—seperti kata Chouji, tidak adil kalau memilih salah satu antara Naruto dan Sasuke. lebih baik tidak memilih dua-duanya biar adil."

"Benar juga, lagian si jidat juga tidak ingin jadi _hokage_. Aku sumbnagkan suaraku saja untuknya, Naruto dan Sasuke pasti sudah banyak yang akan memilihnya."

"Kau benar, Ino," ungkap Chouji.

"Hhhh~ merepotkan…"

Mereka bertiga tidak menyadari kalau semua orang tengah memeperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Mereka diam-diam setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan si jenius Nara Shiakamru, karena yang berbicara adalah ninja paling jenius Konoha.

Jadi ketika mereka ditanya oleh teman, keluarga dan warga lainnya. Semua mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Shikamaru.

.

.

Dan akhirnya hampir semua warga desa berpikiran sama seperti Shikamaru yang memilih Sakura dengan alasan tidak adil jika harus memilih antara Naruto atau Sasuke. Lebih baik tidak memilih keduanya.

Dan yang menjadi korban pemikiran Shikamaru ini adalah Sakura.

.

.

#Kabur ke dimensi lain bersama Obito


End file.
